petshopboysfandomcom-20200214-history
What Have I Done To Deserve This?
'What Have I Done To Deserve This was the second track on Actually, and the second single from the album, released one month prior to the album. Production and Recording This song was co-written with Allee Willis in 1985, and was originally intended for the ''Please'' album. Allee's writing and co-writing credits include the Pointer Sisters' 'Neutron Dance', Earth, Wind & Fire's "Boogie Wonderland", and the theme from the TV show Friends. At the time of writing, the Boys had wanted to do a duet with Dusty Springfield (who had removed herself from show business for some time). After approaching her, they heard nothing, and the song was postponed. While recording Actually, they caught word that she wanted to do it. The song and single release led to a resurrection of her career and a 1989 album, Reputation that the Pet Shop Boys themselves produced a portion of. Lyrics Neil says he wrote the words to the song while riding the bus home from Smash Hits. The story of the song is that two people have broken up, and they're both in different places regretting that they've split up, and at the end of the song they get back together again. The man is a pathetic feeble wreck and the woman is meant to be this major capitalist. You always wanted a lover I only wanted a job I’ve always worked for my living How’m I gonna get through? How’m I gonna get through? I come here looking for money (Got to have it) and end up leaving with love Now you’ve left me with nothing (Can’t take it) How’m I gonna get through? How’m I gonna get through? I bought you drinks, I brought you flowers I read your books and talked for hours Every day so many drinks such pretty flowers, so tell me What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this? What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this? What have I, what have I, what have I… Since you went away I’ve been hanging around I’ve been wondering why I’m feeling down You went away, it should make me feel better but I don’t know how I’m gonna get through How I’m gonna get through You always wanted me to be something I wasn’t You always wanted too much Now I can do what I want to forever How’m I gonna get through? How’m I gonna get through? At night, the people come and go They talk too fast and walk too slow Chasing time from hour to hour I pour the drinks and crush the flowers What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this? What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this? What have I, what have I, what have I... Since you went away I’ve been hanging around I’ve been wondering why I’m feeling down You went away, it should make me feel better but I don’t know how I’m gonna get through How I’m gonna get through We don’t have to fall apart, we don’t have to fight We don’t need to go to hell and back every night We could make a deal What have I done to deserve this? Category:Songs Category:Actually Category:Collaborations